


I’ll Be Home for Candlenights

by Evitcani



Series: Seldom We Say [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Candlenights, Fluff, M/M, Two bird men exchanging wonder, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Kravitz and Taako exchange their Candlenights gifts.Standalone story. :)





	I’ll Be Home for Candlenights

**Author's Note:**

> A little Candlenights fic.

In his long, long life, Kravitz had faced many dangers. Under the eternal twilight between living and dead, he felt a touch of fear. He’d fought necromancers, been crowned the Raven Queen’s champion with more broken than whole, and nearly died facing down the Seventh Bird to take the title of Lord of Kravitz Castle. 

Fiddling with his sleeves, Kravitz looked into the unknown, down at his hands. This was the first Candlenights they’d spend together and a part of him was scared of it being the last. He knew there was a chance of disappointment, of giving too much of himself away and crumpling when it was given back. A long life of lovers who hadn’t wanted more than his nights. He’d been fine with that for so long. 

If Taako ran from him, he wasn’t sure what he’d do with afterwards. When had things changed? He tugged on his cravat and took it off, going to stuff it into his jacket. Belatedly, he remembered he hadn’t worn it. A corset, the dress with its long, skirts, and more than enough hidden under but—. 

This was fine. 

He shoved it into the little bag he’d brought. Shakily, he raised his hand and knocked. Taako opened the door instantly, as if he’d been waiting on the other side. 

“Hey there, handsome,” he grinned, hands immediately going to Kravitz’s waist and looking him over admiringly. 

Kravitz lifted his head proudly. Some of his fears melted in the warmth of Taako’s eyes. Taako was breathtaking, of course. A dress much less frumpy and far more daring than his. Short, black like he was going to work and not the little table Kravitz could see alight with a single candle over Taako’s shoulder. “Hello,” he smiled and pushed the gift into Taako’s hands. “I got you something.” 

“Good,” Taako grinned, immediately tearing into it like Kravitz expected. He held out his hands to take the silver wrapping paper from Taako until he was left only with the velvet box. Glancing up at Kravitz curiously, he opened it to the simple silver band that had been worn with time. “Not that I don’t appreciate your weird tastes, bubala, but it’s sorta been beat to hell and back,” he blinked. 

Kravitz put a hand to his chest and coughed awkwardly. “My predecessor left a number of artifacts behind,” he began. He’d known this was going to be a present Taako wouldn’t immediately like. At least Taako had already slipped it onto his ring finger, admiring it in the light. “Most of them are—.”

“Junk,” Taako finished for him with a laugh, hands going back to Kravitz’s waist and guiding him inside. 

“Historically insignificant,” Kravitz corrected, trying to shove down his smile. “I called in some favors to pull this from our collection. The material plane used to really like signet rings for membership—.” He gestured at the ring. Taako was already looking at it with wide eyes. “This was a ring worn by some of the first members of the Bureau of Balance. It needs repair from a jeweler but it was such short notice—.”

Taako wrapped him up in a kiss. He put his arms around Taako’s neck, letting him pull him into his apartment by his waist. Let himself be pushed against the door, one leg wrapping around Taako. “Babe, I only got you a comb,” Taako warned against his lips. “New tags for your collar, but this is—.”

“You made dinner,” Kravitz protested. “Don’t spoil the surprise!”

Softly, Taako laughed, wrapped his arms around Kravitz, and gave him a quick hug. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

“I’m glad you like it,” Kravitz smiled against his cheek and practically melted into his hug. He could spend the rest of the night there and be happy. “Happy Candlenights, Taako.”

“Happy Candlenights, Alli,” Taako returned, pulling back and taking Kravitz’s hands. Now that the door was closed, he could [hear the music from a record player in the next room](https://youtu.be/wU8zQGzQY3M). “I promised you dinner and dancing under the stars. Close your eyes.” Suspiciously, Kravitz closed his eyes and Taako guided him forward. “Stay there!”

Taako let go of his hands and he heard clicking. Then, a whisper of arcane words, a flicker. “Okay,” Taako called. 

Slowly, Kravitz opened his eyes. They were somewhere else entirely. He looked around in awe at the cliff they were on. Wind stirred the grass and flowers at his feet with the ocean shaping the cliff face below them. Next to it was the table, set for two with a candle in the center and a record player next to it. Above them turned all the stars, slowly rotating as if nights passed by minutes instead of days. It snowed without a cloud in the sky or chill in his fingers. “Taako,” he whispered breathlessly. 

Taako took his hand again, watching the starlight shining in his eyes instead of the galaxy above them. “I can’t keep my promise if we don’t dance,” he prodded, grabbing Kravitz’s attention. 

“How—?”

“It’s really probably better if you don’t know,” he interrupted, looking sheepish. “Lup helped and while I delight in your lectures, I’m not sure she’d appreciate it.” 

Kravitz’s eyes narrowed. “What did you _borrow_?”

Taako put a finger to his lips and tugged Kravitz forward. “Dinner is getting cold,” he persevered. 

For once, Kravitz decided to let it be. He let himself fall into Taako’s arms. All his fears were lost to the wind sweeping his skirts around his ankles, the dinner of favorites he hadn’t noticed Taako noticing, and the little world Taako had stolen for them to watch the snow and stars together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Candlenights everyone!
> 
> Feel free to follow my [Tumblr](https://evitcani-writes.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Evit_cani).


End file.
